For persons reclining upon a sleeping bed or other substantially horizontal reclining surface, it is sometimes desireable to support the arm or leg body limb in a secure horizontal position but elevated slightly above the reclining surface. For example, victims of arm or leg trauma, the bedridden chronically subjected to bedsores, persons suffering from poor veinal circulation, as well as sufferers of various other maladies, are advised or instinctively desire to securely maintain the afflicted arm or leg some small distance above the bed-like reclining surface. Although conventional pillows as underlying props do provide a measure of relief, they lack sufficient lateral support for the afflicted arm or leg; moreover, an arbitrarily selected conventional pillow has a built-in constant resiliency which may not be suitable for the afflicted person's particular needs.